This project will assess the feasibility of using a four-ring birdcage resonator for high-field (9.7 Tesla) dual-tuned probes operating in quadrature mode at 31P and 1H frequencies. The size of the coil, suitable for perfused cell and tumor studies, will represent an order of magnitude reduction in size from a proven clinical coil. Techniques for fabricating the coil and coil support structures will be assessed for their impact upon static field homogeneity. Methods of coupling to the coil will be developed to permit rapid tuning and mode alignment at each frequency. Performance of the probe will be compared with single-tuned designs using 90o pulse and sensitivity measurements.